Lo mejor de este universo
by Edith Perez Espinoza
Summary: Dos dioses enamorados pero por causas del destino no pueden vivir su amor en libertad. Omegaverse (Beerus x Shin / Bills x Shin). :3


— ¡Debe ayudarme! — no pudo contener más sus lágrimas y rompió en llanto enfrente de su única esperanza, estaba desesperado porque alguien le ayudara con aquel enemigo que atormentaba y ponía en peligro la vida de toda la tierra.

— Hum… — giró su cuerpo encarándolo, con cierta sorpresa de ver al Dios de la creación dentro de su palacio, el cómo había entrado era lo de menos.

— ¡Sr. Bills! ¡Yo… yo necesito de su ayuda! — cerro sus parpados con fuerza de la misma forma que sus puños, con el rostro rojo, lleno de impotencia por verse en la penosa necesidad de no poder hacer nada el mismo teniendo que buscar a terceras personas — ¡Por favor! ¡Vaya a la tierra y elimine a Majin Boo! ¡Se lo ruego! — abrió sus ojos, aun con un semblante de desesperanza, observando a los ojos amarillentos del felino.

— Sh… — Estaba a punto de llamarlo por su nombre, pero se detuvo, no podía llamarlo así si se supone que poco se conocían ambos, o eso creía el Kaioshin, por su parte el Dios de la destrucción sabía mucho del menor. — Supremo Kaioshin, no esperaba verte… ¿estás bien? — lo miraba con cierta incredulidad— Que pregunta tan estúpida la mía, por supuesto que no estás bien. — su mano derecha se dirigía a la mejilla del de cabellos blancos, secando con sus dedos suavemente todo rastro de lágrimas, ahora contemplaba aquel rostro delicado con compasión y una extraña compresión. — Te ayudare, solo no… no llores.

— ¿Usted si ira…? — su voz fue quebradiza, no esperaba que le fuera a ayudar tan fácilmente y sin poner ninguna condición, pero sus ojos demostraban un especial brillo al hacer contacto visual con los ojos ajenos, sus emociones se regularon, sintiendo esperanza nuevamente.

Un silencio se creó entre ambos, el cuerpo del destructor se inclinó, tomando con cuidado el mentón de su compañero, subiendo su mano por la mejilla, aproximando sus labios a los de este.

— Lo hare… Solo… — Sin completar su frase se dejó llevar por el dulce aroma del Kaioshin que tenía entre sus manos, colocando su otra mano libre sobre la delgada cintura opuesta, cerrando sus parpados le robo un suave beso.

Las pequeñas manos de quien fue besado se apoyaron sobre el pecho ajeno, sus parpados se expandieron, ruborizándose sus mejillas de un rojo intenso, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello.

No podía resistirse a la tentación de tenerlo tan cerca suyo, estaba enamorado de el por mucho tiempo, a escondidas, y esa era la ocasión perfecta para demostrárselo, en su mente eso creía, su intención no era aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad del joven Dios de la creación, solo quería, quería amarlo, amarlo, aunque este no lo supiera ni le correspondiera.

— ¿Por… qué…? — seria su primera duda después de separarse de los labios del mayor, pero fue interrumpido cuando deseaba preguntarle el porqué de ese acto tan íntimo, los dioses no solían besarse entre sí, eso era más bien una muestra de amor o por ende deseo.

— ¿Por qué lo hice, Shin? — Dejo de ocultarlo, no podía seguir teniendo sus sentimientos en la oscuridad — ¿No es obvio? Tú me gustas demasiado. — le soltó así sin más, sin pena ni vergüenza, al contrario del albino quien se moría en timidez al escuchar cada declaración salida de la boca de su compañero.

— ¿Le… gusto…? ¿Yo le gusto, Sr. Bills? — repetía aquello con bastante asombro y cierta inocencia, padeciendo de una muy baja autoestima, no podía creer que le gustaba a alguien, a alguien que no era 'ella', a quien rápidamente se le vino a la mente, él estaba en una relación, y aquel acto, el beso, era romper con la fidelidad que le había jurado a su pareja, lo cual le hizo entrar en alerta, aunque ya estaba olvidando sus problemas en la tierra y se concentró más en el momento que estaba viviendo.

— Eso fue lo que dije, me gustas mucho… — sonrió al hablarle, aunque sus palabras omitieran algo de información, no solo le 'gustaba' si no que lo amaba con locura. — Ahora mi pregunta es… ¿tú eres capaz de enamorarte de alguien como yo? — tomo una de las manos del Kaioshin, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, manteniendo un contacto visual penetrante.

— Yo… tengo… — sus labios temblaban, no se atrevía a contarle que estaba en una relación, algo en el pecho le oprimía, y le hacía reprimir sus palabras.

Un nuevo sentimiento nació dentro de ser, aunque fuera el felino un casi completo desconocido, le hacía sentirse 'bien' esa sensación que no había experimentado en años, el sentirse 'querido' porque realmente durante toda su existencia nadie le había querido ni siquiera aceptado, creciendo en un entorno de desprecio y maltrato.

— No necesitas hablar, puedo percibir que… sientes algo por mí. — su sonrisa creció, tomando nuevamente el mentón del menor, depositándole otro beso pero esta vez fue uno más largo y lento, apasionado y húmedo, lo deseaba, disfrutaba el sabor de la dulce saliva ajena. Lo soltó cuando sintió que lo sofocaba de más, lentamente ambos labios se separaron, quedando solo unidos por un delgado hilo de saliva.

El tiempo se detenía a su alrededor, como si de un sueño se tratara, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, sin despegar su mirada de la ajena, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle.

— ¿Usted cree que yo soy especial? ¿Qué vio en mí? — pregunto con cierta timidez, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.

— Tardaría millones de años en explicarte lo que me fascina de ti, y aun así nunca terminaría de decírtelo… — volvió a acortar la distancia dando varios pasos al frente. — ¿A caso no me crees? Pero… que importa lo que yo diga, quiero saber qué es lo que tú piensas de mí, Shin. — retomo el contacto físico, tomándole de la cintura con más firmeza, con su otra mano tomo la mano del más bajo pero ahora colocándola sobre su propio cuello. — Puedes abrazarme de esta manera, no hay problema.

La calidez del cuerpo del destructor le hacía sentir bastante cómodo aunque no lo quisiera, deseando ser más suelto y dejar de lado todo lo que le atormentaba dentro de su mente, por una vez en su vida, quería hacer lo que le diera la gana, sin nadie que le dijera si estaba bien o mal, sin que nadie decidiera por él, su otro brazo rodeo el cuello del felino, subiendo su mano por la nuca calva de este, acariciándola con suavidad, acerco ahora él sus labios a los de su compañero, uniéndose en varios besos cortos pero ardientes, tomando por sorpresa al más alto por su cambio tan repentino de actitud, pero poco se podía quejar, si le estaba correspondiendo de una buena manera. Sintió las manos opuestas bajar por sus caderas hasta llegar a su redondo trasero, siendo esta misma zona masajeada con travesura por las garras del destructor.

— ¡Supremo Kaioshin! — una voz gruesa y pesada resonó en todo el palacio, era el sirviente del mencionado, un Kaioshin de bastante altura y corpulencia, entro gritando y alarmado, después de tanto tiempo había encontrado al supremo Kaioshin, temiéndose lo peor, como el que ya estuviera muerto por las manos de Majin Boo, pero su semblante cambio radicalmente por uno de asombro. — ¿Su…? ¿Supremo Kaioshin?

El ambiente se tensó, formándose ahora un silencio incomodo, el Kaioshin de baja estatura estaba de espaldas a este siendo su cuerpo sostenido por las manos del felino, este mismo le dirigió una única mirada de muerte, le ponía de mal humor las interrupciones y más cuando estaba en sus propios asuntos, si no lo asesinaba ahí mismo era por obvios motivos, se separó del pequeño cuerpo con lentitud, poniéndose este de frente a su lado, ambos dioses miraban al sirviente que a pocos metros estaba de la distancia.

— ¿¡Qué mierda haces en mi palacio, estúpido y tan inútil sirviente!?

— ¡Señor Bills! ¡Yo solo, solo vine en busca del Supremo Kaioshin! ¡Por lo que está pasando en la tierra me preocupo su desaparición!

— Hum… ¿¡Y tú crees que a mí me importa lo que acurra en ese plane…!? — fijo su mirada en el rostro de su contra parte, era notable la tristeza en su mirada desviada. — Ya vamos para allá.

— ¿Escuche bi… bien? ¿Usted nos ayudara? — incrédulo el de cabellos largos y blancos pregunto con asombro.

— ¡Por supuesto que iré! Aunque no sea mi deber… creo que hay 'algo' que me motiva a hacerlo. — cerro sus parpados al igual que sus puños y regulo su tono de voz por uno más suave.

En un parpadeo llegaron a la tierra, para el Dios de la destrucción fue fácil deshacerse del enemigo en turno, sellándolo para siempre en una espada, la paz volvió al planeta y quedo como un 'héroe' a los ojos del Kaioshin que se había robado su corazón. Conformándose con unas gracias y una maravillosa sonrisa, observo desaparecer al amor de su vida y a su sirviente quienes regresaban aliviados al planeta sagrado.

Mientras tanto Bills regresaba a su palacio volando a gran velocidad por el basto espacio del universo.


End file.
